Bloom
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ems kurtsies and the new Hot in Cleveland stuff inspired me to write farm boy!Kurt meeting new kid!Blaine. Total fluff.


**Is there even a plot to this? I can't find one.**

* * *

Blaine wasn't usually a superstitious guy. He didn't avoid black cats or ladders or keep his umbrellas closed indoors for fear of bad luck.

That being said, he couldn't help but feel like the flat tire he'd gotten on the way to school that morning was an indicator of how that day - if not that whole year - was going to go.

"First we have to move to the sticks," he muttered as he got out to inspect the damage. "And now I'm going to be late to my new school on the first day of classes, just in case I wasn't going to stand out enough already. Is this just a sign that I should look into homeschooling or something?"

A rumble from behind him startled him into turning around and seeing-

 _Holy shit_.

"Need some help?" the handsome boy on the tractor yelled, looking concerned. He turned off the engine, cutting the overpowering noise Blaine had been hearing.

"Unless you've got a spare tire hidden somewhere, I dunno if you can help me," Blaine said, leaning against the driver's side door. "I need to get to the high school early to pick up my schedule, but it looks like that's not going to happen."

"I don't have a tire, but I can give you a ride," the boy said, hopping off the seat and smoothing out his (close-fitting, _oh God so close-fitting_ ) overalls. "I'm a senior there."

"Oh, me too," Blaine said, cracking a tiny but genuine smile at the prospect of making a friend. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Uh, are you sure you can fit me on there?" Blaine asked, looking up at the bright green vehicle. "It doesn't look safe."

"Clearly you're a city kid," Kurt said, smirking. He didn't put much heat into his voice, though. "It'll work, but, uh - you're going to have to be okay with sharing the seat with me."

Blaine blushed bright red, trying to will away all the inappropriate thoughts that phrase conjured up. "No, no, that's fine," he squeaked.

"Climb aboard," Kurt said, gesturing up at the seat.

"Oh - you don't -"

"I'll sit behind you and steer," Kurt explained. "It's gonna be a tight fit, but I've done it before. We'll get to school with plenty of time to spare."

Blaine just nodded and walked over to the tractor, climbing up fairly easily and scooting as far forward as he could go without impaling himself on the steering wheel. "Will you have enough room?"

"Plenty," Kurt said. Blaine felt him climb on and sit down behind him. Two warm arms wound around Blaine's waist, putting his nerves on hyperalert. "Hey, move back a little. I need more room to turn the wheel."

Blaine inched back, feeling his back press against Kurt's (broad, inviting) chest. "That good?"

"Perfect."

 _Yeah, you are_ , Blaine thought, glad Kurt couldn't see his face at that moment. He was probably blushing like a fool. Thankfully, Kurt hit the ignition and started driving then, cutting off any more opportunities for conversation.

The rest of the ride passed uneventfully, and they reached the school in what felt like no time at all, much to Blaine's chagrin. Kurt pushed himself off the back of the tractor before offering Blaine a hand down.

"Here, it's kind of a drop if you're not used to it."

"Thanks," Blaine said, feeling tingles shoot up his arm as he held Kurt's hand and jumped down. He didn't let go as he said. "I really owe you one, this was so generous of you-"

"It wasn't a problem," Kurt cut in, a light blush appearing on his own cheeks. "Couldn't leave a cute boy stranded, could I?"

Blaine gaped, awestruck that a boy as flawless as Kurt would call _him_ cute, but before he could respond, a voice cried "Kurt!" from the far side of the lot, making Kurt turn and wave.

"I'm sorry, my best friend is over there. Good luck with classes, I'm sure we'll have a bunch together!" Kurt said, shooting Blaine a truly apologetic look before hustling off.

"Bye," Blaine said softly, still in shock. He stood in the parking lot, unmoving, before a bee buzzed past and distracted him from his hazy thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur of new faces and new material and random glimpses of Kurt - in his English class, at lunch, in the parking lot - and soon, Blaine's mom was sending him to the Saturday farmers' market for fresh fruit.

"Go make some friends!" she'd said, shoving him out the door. "You need some social interaction."

"And you-"

The door slammed shut.

"-don't?" Blaine finished lamely, standing on the front stoop, reusable bag in hand. "Guess not."

He drove down to the farmers' market in his freshly repaired car, singing along to the Top 40 station the whole way. Once he arrived, he browsed the stands at length, enjoying the warm weather and relaxed atmosphere as he purchased the various items on his mom's list.

"Hi, could I get a jar of - _ohmyGod_ ," Blaine said, cutting himself off as he looked up from the stand full of fresh honey to see the boy behind it. "You're here."

"Yes?" Kurt said, looking bemused. "Lots of people come to the farmers' market, Blaine."

"God, I'm sorry," Blaine said, blushing. "I just meant - I've only seen you at a distance since classes started-"

"I get it," Kurt said, smiling gently. "I stay pretty busy helping my dad around the farm, and I'm sure being the new kid has got to be a stressful experience."

"You could say that," Blaine said ruefully. "I swear I keep finding new hallways at school, and it's not like it's _that_ big of a building."

"Whoever designed it didn't understand basic geometric shapes," Kurt said with a laugh. "All the freshmen get hopelessly lost, too, and they've all lived here since they were born. It's not just you, I promise."

"So you're not just ducking out of my way every time we could potentially come across each other?" Blaine teased.

"Well, no, I'm doing that too," Kurt fired back. The sparkle in his eyes sent flutters shooting through Blaine's stomach. "After all, we got awfully close on that ride to school. I can't have you thinking I'm trying to follow you around or anything."

"I knew you were avoiding me!" Blaine said. "What a shame. I was going to-" He bit his lip there, suddenly afraid to continue.

"Going to?" Kurt prompted, an interested look on his face.

"Ask if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Blaine said, looking Kurt steadily in the eye. "Partly to thank you for rescuing me, but partly because I really would like to get to know you better. Anyone who stops to help a stranger on the side of the road is probably worth befriending, after all."

"I'd like that," Kurt said, smiling back at Blaine. "I could show you my favorite picnic spot - the restaurants here aren't worth a damn."

"Okay, but you have to let me pay for the food," Blaine said. "I should repay you somehow."

"You don't need to-:

"I want to," Blaine interrupted. "And not just out of obligation, I swear."

Kurt's face lit up in a sincerely happy smile. "Well then. I'm free tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll pick you up at two," Blaine said. "If you don't mind giving me your address, that is."

"Of course not," Kurt said. "Gimme your phone?"

Blaine unlocked it and handed it over, watching as Kurt pulled up his contacts and typed away speedily.

"There," Kurt said after a minute. "I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."

"Can't wait," Blaine said, shooting a smile at Kurt, who instantly returned it.

Blaine probably would have stood there smiling at Kurt all day had another customer not approached the booth before long.

* * *

"This is amazing," Blaine said the next day. Kurt had just led them into a clearing off his family's property, revealing a small pond and plenty of grassy space for them to spread their blanket on. "How do you ever leave here?"

"It gets cold at night, and I really do love central heating," Kurt said, smiling merrily at Blaine. He snapped the checkered blanket Blaine had brought along in midair before spreading it out. "But it _is_ pretty difficult to make myself leave."

"I can see why," Blaine said, placing the picnic basket near the top edge of the blanket before taking a seat next to it. He busied himself by pulling out all the food and utensils before looking up at Kurt. "Bon appetit."

"You really pulled out all the stops, didn't you?" Kurt said, surveying the food as he plopped down next to Blaine. "I'm impressed."

"Only the best for my knight on a shining tractor," Blaine said, making Kurt laugh.

"Honestly, Blaine, it wasn't a huge setback," Kurt said, face scrunching up as he smiled.

"I still wanted to treat you like you deserve," Blaine said, lightly yet seriously.

Kurt was quiet as he looked at Blaine, shyly smiling. "Then thank you. I really do appreciate it."

"Anytime," Blaine said, serving himself some food.

There was silence for a moment as they both ate.

"So," Kurt said as he went for seconds. "I saw that _Wicked_ bumper sticker on your car as I pulled up behind you. Did you get to see it live?"

"Yeah, I saw it in Cleveland," Blaine said after swallowing. "You?"

"I've only seen bootlegs," Kurt said dejectedly. "But I still love the show."

"It's one of my favorites," Blaine said, placing a hand on Kurt's knee unconsciously. "Want me to tell you about it?"

"Oh my God, yes please," Kurt said, perking up. He placed his hand on Blaine's. "What was the theater like? And the sets? Were the programs cool? How about the costumes?"

"Whoa, whoa, too many questions," Blaine laughed. "I'll start at the beginning and you can pump me for details as we go on, okay?"

Kurt just nodded, looking eagerly at Blaine, who proceeded to tell about his experience at the theater. That conversation sprawled into one about dream shows to see, which turned into dream roles to play, which led them to various other topics as the day went on - after a while, Blaine couldn't keep track, preferring to note how many times he could make Kurt smile or blush as they chattered away.

Unfortunately, Blaine also had to note that it was getting late, and sundown was rapidly approaching.

"Oh God, it's pushing seven o'clock," he said after a glance at his watch. "We still have to walk back to our cars, _and_ my mother is afraid that if I'm in a wooded area after dark, I'm going to be mauled by a bear."

"Your mother is, or you are?" Kurt teased.

"Both of us," Blaine said softly, flushing a little.

"You're such a city slicker."

"But you like me anyways," Blaine retorted before his brain could stop his mouth.

"You're not wrong," Kurt said, blushing lightly.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, trying to get a read on his face. He thought he could see embarrassment, hope, and affection all fighting for dominance in Kurt's expression, making him bold enough to lean forward carefully, just close enough to feel Kurt's breath on his, and say "Enough that I could-"

Kurt cut him off by kissing him, sweet and tentative and mindblowing. "Yes."

Blaine responded by kissing Kurt again, a little deeper and dirtier. "So if I asked to join you for lunch at school?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't," Kurt said, pulling back to smile at Blaine. "My friends have been making fun of me for mooning over the new kid all week anyways."

"Then I guess I'd better introduce myself," Blaine said, returning Kurt's grin. "I'd at least like them to use my name when they tease you for mooning over me."

"I suppose that could be arranged," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "Would you prefer I introduce you as 'Blaine' or 'City Slicker'?"

"Is 'boyfriend' on the table? Because that's what I'm leaning toward, personally."

"I think I could do that," Kurt said, renewing his giddy smile.

"Perfect," Blaine said. "I can hardly wait."

"I can think of a way of occupying ourselves until it's time for you to meet my friends, if that'll distract you," Kurt hinted.

"Does it involve more kissing?"

"Smart as well as pretty. I knew I had good taste in men."

"I could say the same," Blaine said, leaning in for another quick kiss. "I could say the same."

He definitely didn't leave the woods until after dark that evening, but he couldn't say it wasn't worth it.


End file.
